


Our Last Night On Earth

by TooManyShips99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Feels, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyShips99/pseuds/TooManyShips99
Summary: *Dean*The world is ending. I know, you're thinking, "what's new?" Well this time, it truly is ending. There is no saving it this time. And to be honest, I'm actually kind of scared. But not because of death. Death doesn't scare me. Neither does hell. Obviously. I've been there, done that too many times to count. No, I'm scared that we'll die without him ever knowing just how much he means to me. How much I truly love him; my beautiful angel.I had help writing the smut part from my friend: SuperlockedAngelThey also helped edit.





	Our Last Night On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I'm not sure if it's good, but if it is, then there may be slight tears. Or sobbing. I was crying when I wrote it. You have been warned.

Deans's P.O.V.

"Hold it closed!" I scream without turning around. I'm using all of my focus and energy on my sigils while trying to hold the gate closed. I can't see them but I hear the hunters around me working furiously, Sammy on my left side. Even Jody is here, incredibly calm despite the chaos. "Keep drawing the sigils! Don't let it open!" As I say this, I hear this loud crashing, like thunder only a thousand times louder. I barely have time to look before the gate to purgatory bursts open and I lose consciousness, my last sight the monsters, formerly dead, swarming out of the gate.

 

1 Year later I've tried everything. No matter what I've done, the forces of purgatory have been too much. You would think I'd be used to end of the world scenarios by now. Well to be honest I was. But this isn't going how I'm used to. It's unfixable. I've never, NEVER felt quite so helpless before. It's over. After all this work trying to save it, the world is finally coming to its end. There are very few people left, and even fewer hunters. I'm the last one. Jody left, after she realized it was hopeless. Said she wanted to spend her last days with Alex and Claire. And Sammy.... He's gone. He died when the gates opened. It happened so fast, I'm not even sure how it happened. I tried to bring him back. No one would help. Not even God could. I almost lost it. In fact, I would've let myself die right then and there if it weren't for Cas.

He practically dragged me to the bunker; the safest place we could think of. And it had been pretty safe. Until now. "Cas, help me put up more warding symbols," I say to him as he walks into the kitchen. His grace is officially gone. He's just a human now so we have to work even harder to keep the monsters from getting in. He walks up the stairs, steps up beside me, and begins to paint. "How are you feeling?" He asks me. Despite it being a year ago since he died, Cas is still worried about how I'm taking Sam's death. "I'm fine. You don't need to keep asking me that," I reply, but really, I'm not. It still hurts like hell. And believe me, I know all about how that feels. He falls silent, diligently doing the work. When we're done we both walk to the kitchen. He takes a seat at the table while I head ever to cook. "What'll it be Cas? Canned beans and burgers? Or burgers and canned beans?" I try to take on a light tone of voice, even though we hardly have anything left to eat. Going out there is a huge risk and we aren't starving yet. "Dean, those are the same thing," he responds with a confused look. I sigh and roll my eyes. Even after all this time he still finds it hard to understand a joke. "Alright, burgers and beans it is." I start cooking, ignoring the fact that Cas is staring at me. I'm used to it by now, though it still makes me slightly uncomfortable. I'm not all that entertaining so why he can't find something else to do, I don't know. It makes me nervous. You'd feel nervous too if the person you're in love with is staring at you all the time. Yes, in love. I've been in love with him for a long time. And yeah, I know, being nervous doesn't really fit me, right? Well, Cas is different. Not to sound all cheesy and cliché but just being around him makes me feel all warm and tingly. There I said it. Don't expect much of it. He doesn't know. I haven't had the courage to tell him. I feel like it would either confuse him or make him uncomfortable. Most likely really awkward. We eat quietly, enjoying the hamburgers, savoring the food we have. Suddenly there's a loud banging and we jump slightly. Something's trying to get in. Of course, they shouldn't be able to get in. Not unless they somehow manage to break the sigils.

It doesn't sound like there are many out there so we should be fine. For now. Then the banging increases. Shit. More have shown up. I'm not even sure what's out there. It could be anything. Cas looks at me with a worried look in his eyes. "Do you think the sigils will last?" When I see that look in his eyes I realize for the first time how human his emotions have become. I mean, sure he gets upset at times but being worried or scared isn't something I was expecting. What really sucks about it is that I don't know how I could reassure him. Especially when I have a feeling that they won't. Then a look of understanding dawns on his face. The expression is so full of acceptance that I almost crush him in a hug right then.

"This is the end isn't it?" He asks quietly, barely audible. "Yeah. I think it finally is," despite my attempts to hide it, the crack in my voice is obvious. The banging at the door starts to intensify even more. So I grab Cas's hand and we race to my room. At least we can stick together for our last night. The sound gets softer as I close the door to my room. Cas sits on the edge of my bed but I'm too restless to join him. It's really ending. For some reason, I don't think I really accepted it until now. I'm actually scared. Not because I'm going to die. Been there, done that. No, I'm scared because I will die without ever getting the chance to tell him. Hell, even in the face of our end, I'm still too nervous to tell him. I'm such a coward. I have faced Lucifer, Hell, Leviathans, and Purgatory and yet I can't be strong enough to tell him just how much he means to me; how much I love him. Without realizing it, a tear rolls down my face and I quickly try to cover it up before he sees.

"Hey," Cas starts awkwardly, "you know, it's the end of the world. It's our last night on Earth." He says and at first I don't get it. Then I'm flashed back to that time with Jo; "so, dangerous mission tomorrow. Guess it's time to eat, drink, and, you know, make merry." Jo: "are you giving me the 'Last Night On Earth' speech?" Then I'm pulled back to the present and I stare at him, shocked, my heart beginning to pound. Then he kind of makes his awkward, yet adorable, half smile. " Just kidding. I just thought I would try using some kind of reference just once," he looks away, his face slightly red. Embarrassed, he gets up and I walk over to him. "Is that true?" I ask shakily. He looks at me, confused. "Were you really only kidding?" I ask stepping so close to him that our noses are almost touching. "I-I," he starts nervously, looking into my eyes. Then he averts his gaze, his face even redder. "Don't you want it to be 'just kidding'?" He asks quietly, his voice shaking slightly. I gently put my left hand under his chin, tilting it slightly. Nervousness and a small bit of fear flash in his eyes. I brush my right hand against his cheek. "No. I don't want you to be kidding," I whisper. Before I can stop myself I brush my lips against his. When I pull away his expression is so intense for a second i stop breathing. There's relief there and love and then desire starts to darken his blue eyes. Holy shit. How had I not noticed? I crash my lips to his, a sudden burning need spreading through me. It's our last night. I want to spend it with him. I have to. I want him to know just how much he means to me.

He begins to kiss me back with as much hunger as I am. I bite his tongue gently, licking it, practically begging him to let me in. He obliges, parting his lips ever so slightly so that I can slip my tongue in. He moans softly against my lips and begins to fight for dominance. Of course, I won. We pull apart, gasping for air, only long enough to discard my shirt, then his. Then we're back to it, our tongues clashing sensually. I push him gently onto the bed placing my hand on his stomach. Slowly, I brush it up then caress his left nipple lightly. It grows hard as I begin to tease it and I decide to go further and bring my lips to his right nipple. I hear his sharp intake of breath as I start nibbling it and he begins arching his back a little. "D-Dean," he whimpers. I let my right hand trail from his nipple down to the front of his jeans. I unzip them and pull them off, dropping them onto the floor. I brush my hand against his growing erection through his briefs and his breaths start to come out faster. I press my lips back to his and pull his underwear off gripping his now fully hard erection. He starts to moan, bringing his hands to grip my hair and and to kiss me with more ferocity. Then he pulls away and the look I see there is so different from the innocent Cas I'm used to. I grow harder than I already was at the intensity of his gaze. He pushes at my jeans. "Off," is all he says and I willingly oblige. After I remove both my pants and underwear, I start to kiss down his body, pumping my hand on his dick, his moans getting louder all the while. I bring my face to his pelvis and nip my teeth lightly along the v. "Dean? What are you-" he gasps loudly when I lick up the shaft. "Does that feel good?" I ask him. His face turns scarlet. "Don't ask that!" He says, overflowing with embarrassment. But then starts back to moaning as I take him into my mouth. I have never done this before. In fact, he is the one and only guy I've done anything with. I'm almost worried I might screw it up which is why I asked. His moans and his hands gripping my hair and the sheets tell me I'm not doing too bad. Meanwhile, I begin to tease his entrance, trying to prepare him. "Cas, I have to prepare you, relax for me," I say to him. He nods. I slowly push one finger in and he flinches slightly. It's probably seriously uncomfortable for him. No matter. I'll make it feel good. I let him get accustomed to one finger and then enter a second one. This time I can see the discomfort and slight pain written on his face so I start to suck him off. I keep teasing his entrance and moving my fingers I and out and slowly he starts to relax. Then he jumps slightly, gasping loudly. Aha! I found it. Is tart playing with that spot over and over getting him to writhe and moan uncontrollably. "Dean! L-let go. I think I'm-" and then arches his back with a gasp and releases over his stomach. I look up at Cas in amazement. I can't believe I made my angel come. I climb on top of him and get ready to enter him. "Are you ready?" I ask. He nods. I start to enter him and he cringes a bit. "Hey, let me know if it hurts too much, okay?" I tell him, worried. "I will, Dean. I'm fine. You can keep going," he responds with a slight smile to reassure me. Okay, here goes. I push in deeper, slowly so I don't hurt him. After I'm all the way in and he grows accustomed to me, I pull almost all the way out and then thrust in. Cas gasps then arches his back. I keep my thrusts at a steady pace. Being inside Cas was warm and tight. Each thrust was bringing me closer to my climax. Cas was moaning loudly, screaming my name and for me to thrust harder. I change the angle and Cas arched his back and screamed "There! Right there Dean!" I keep at the angle and slam harder. I leant forward and linked Cas' fingers with mine. I rocked forward a few more times, my other hand going to Cas' cock and pumping in time to my thrusts. We both cry out. Cas came across the both of us as I came inside. Both of us riding out our orgasms.

After cleaning up, I lay there with Cas, wrapping him in my arms. All the noise in the room had drowned out the crashing and banging at the door. But now it's quiet. And for a second I'm confused. Then there is a really loud rumble, like the sound of concrete breaking. This is it. I hold him tightly, promising myself I won't let him go. I can hear the bunker beginning to crumble. We're going to be buried. At least it won't a gruesome death at the hands of monsters. "I love you, Cas." I whisper in his ear. He turns to me slightly and then kisses me deeply, one last kiss. "I love you, too, Dean. Always." Then there's a loud crash and everything goes black.


End file.
